purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowdrop
Snowdrop is Shirana and Flake's theme song which is a song by Luna Haruna. Color Coding: Shirana / Flake |-|Romaji= Kitto ne kiri ga nai koto Zenbu kanatta ato mo Nando mo mata yokubatte Hitotsu koukai suru nda Tarinai kinou to Furitsumoru omoi Tsumikasane susumu yo Sugoku suki na hito no Sugoku suki na hito ni Narete shimatta sonna kiseki sae Shinjikiretenai bokura no Sugoku modokashikute Sukoshi senobi shita kyou wo Warai nagara shiawase da to Ashita wa kitto yoberu you ni Kimi ga kureta kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshite miru Kajikamu tenohira ni furu Fuan wo tokasu you ni Chikamichi mo seikai mo nai masshiro na mirai wo Kono kokoro de chanto Kanjita koto dake Mejirushi ni susumu yo Sugoku suki na hito no Sugoku tonari ni iru Kakegae no nai konna kiseki sae Kitsukenaide ita bokura no Sugoku arifuretete Sukoshi taikutsu na kyou mo Nido to konai shiawase da to Ashita wa motto omoeru kana Furishikiru yuki ni Iki wo hisometa sekai de Kikoeteru no wa Nee bokutachi no kokoro no oto dake Tarinai kinou to Furitsumoru omoi Tsumikasane susumu yo Sugoku suki na hito no Sugoku suki na hito ni Narete shimatta sonna kiseki sae Shinjikiretenai bokura no Sugoku modokashikute Sukoshi senobi shita kyou wo Warai nagara shiawase da to Ashita wa kitto yoberu you ni |-|Kanji= きっとね きりがないこと 全部 叶ったあとも 何度も また よくばって ひとつ 後悔するんだ 足りない 昨日と 降り積もる 想い 積み重ね 進むよ すごく 好きなひとの すごく 好きなひとに なれてしまった そんな 奇跡さえ 信じきれてない ぼくらの すごく もどかしくて すこし 背伸びした 今日を 笑いながら しあわせだと 明日は きっと 呼べるように きみが くれた言葉を 何度も 繰り返してみる かじかむ てのひらに降る 不安を とかすように 近道も 正解もない 真白な未来を この心で ちゃんと 感じたこと だけ 目印に 進むよ すごく 好きなひとの すごく となりにいる かけがえのない こんな 奇跡さえ 気付けないでいた ぼくらの すごく ありふれてて すこし 退屈な 今日も 二度と来ない しあわせだと 明日は もっと 思えるかな 降りしきる 雪に 息をひそめた 世界で 聴こえてるのは ねぇ ぼくたちの 心の音だけ 足りない 昨日と 降り積もる 想い 積み重ね 進むよ すごく 好きなひとの すごく 好きなひとに なれてしまった そんな 奇跡さえ 信じきれてない ぼくらの すごく もどかしくて すこし 背伸びした 今日を 笑いながら しあわせだと 明日は きっと 呼べるように |-|English= Even when there's no limit And everything has come true I'm still going to want more over and over again Regretting one by one Yesterday was not enough Feelings falling and piling up I'll advance by piling them up The person that I love The person that I love It's a miracle that I've become accustomed to We can't believe it Very irritating I tried to push my limits today It's such happiness when we laugh Even tomorrow it'll call out to us The words you've given me I try to repeat over and over again Falling onto the palm of my hands, it's become numb form the cold Like anxiety dissolving away There is no shortcuts or correct answers in this blank future With this heart I'll only believe Advance to the landmark The person that I love Always next to me This miracle is irreplaceable We didn't even notice Very common And a little boring today too Even if it won't come back again I wonder if this happiness will be there tomorrow The snow is falling The world is hiding its breath Can you hear it Hey, the sounds of our heart Yesterday was not enough Feelings falling and piling up I'll advance by piling them up The person that I love The person that I love It's a miracle that I've become accustomed to We can't believe it Very irritating I tried to push my limits today It's such happiness when we laugh Even tomorrow it'll call out to us Category:Songs